Something She Wasn't Trained For
by Woody K
Summary: Green and Nidoking's bond went a little deeper than it already was. Request from LycanrocLover138.


In the region of Kanto, there existed a strong trainer named Green and her strongest Pokemon, Nidoking. They had met in the Safari Zone when it was just a weak Nidoran who had lost it's parents. Green decided to nurture it back to health, developing a deep bond in the process. Now they were an unstoppable pair, continuously winning battles and their love straightened up overtime.

One day after beating a youngster with a Rattata, Nidoking was starting to feel strange and it kept looking at Green funny. Green wanted to know if Nidoking was alright, so she returned it to it's Pokeball and went home. Now in her room, Green released Nidoking from his Pokeball and began to check on its body.

Everything seemed fined with Nidoking, until she reached his shaft which was erect. Green then asked Nidoking if his shaft had a problem to which he nodded. She then realized that this time of year was when the Nido species went into heat.

Wanting to help her partner out, Green starts to massage Nidoking's shaft, causing it to growl in pleasure. She then started to suck on the shaft while continuing to massage it. The Nidoking was surprised by what Green was doing and it's growl went deeper. Eventually Nidoking came in Green's mouth after a few minutes of being fondled.

Green drank up all of the juices, finding them to taste a little salty, but otherwise delicious. As Green rose up, she was soon kissed on the mouth by Nidoking, she was surprised to be kissed by her Pokemon, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

Continuing to kiss her, Nidoking gently laid her on the bed. He then uses his paw to slide inside of Green's skirt and in between her legs. Finding her sex to be completely wet, Nidoking removed her skirt and panties, before using his paw to finger her. He used his claws to slide in and out of her pissy, while rubbing her clitoris with his paw and palm.

She was immensely enjoying the pleasure that Nidoking was giving to her and begged him to keep it up. With a lusty growl, Nidoking broke the kiss and began to lick and nibble her neck, while increasing the speed of his paw. These actions were making Green even more wet and Nidoking started to notice.

Wanting to finish her off, Nidoking started to secrete an acid that thankfully wasn't corrosive from his claws into Green's sex, while fingering her even more. The added acid caused Green's sex to tremble around his claws, and with a loud cry of Nidoking's name, Green came on Nidoking's paw. Removing his paw to lightly scratch Green's folds with his claws, Nidoking then brings it to his muzzle.

Observing the juices flowing down his paw, Nidoking licks them all up with his tongue and liked the taste. Wanting to taste more, Nidoking then moved his muzzle between her legs. Sniffing the scent of her pussy deeply, Nidoking started to lick her sex. Green was in nirvana at the feeling of his rough, slippery tongue, and started to thrust deeper into Nidoking's muzzle wanting more of it.

His tongue would lick over her folds, before sliding in and out of her sex. He would also lightly bite and suck her labia, causing it to quiver and expel more juices into his maw. Nidoking soon sensed that Green was close, and moved his mouth to her clit, being extra careful biting and nibbling it with his razor sharp teeth, thankfully no bleeding occured.

This action soon caused Green to climax and her fluids entered his mouth as he kept biting and licking. Cleaning up her sex, Nidoking then lightly licked and nibbled her clit a little bit more before positing his shaft at her entrance. Before he slid in however, Nidoking looked at Green for approval, to which Green gave a nod.

She then spread apart her legs and told Nidoking to continue. As they slid in together, they went at a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt each other. Wanting to climax together, Green grabbed Nidoking's paw and moved it to her cunt, allowing him to rub it.

The stimulation from Nidoking's claws and their thrusts together were too enough to push them over the edge. As they came together, Green let out a loud scream of Nidoking's name while Nidoking let out a huge roar. When they finished climaxing, they pulled away from each other.

Green now discovered that she was now Nidoking's mate and she was glad for that, because now their bond was eternal. As they looked at each other with a smile, Green and Nidoking took a shower so Green could wash off the acid. Once she was completely clean her body looked unharmed, they shared a kiss on the lips, before falling back asleep on the bed.

A trainer and her Pokémon were now mates.


End file.
